1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive image processing system, and more particularly to an interactive image editing apparatus having flexible editing capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development in information communication field has brought popularization of facsimile machines. As image data increases in its volume, image information transmitted through communication medium comes to be processed by electronic processing in view of re-use of data and saving of paper resources.
On the other hand, a conventional image editing apparatus could edit only fixed-sized image plane data. In other words, there was no image editing apparatus capable of editing variable-sized image plane data such as FAX transmitted or received data. Hereinafter, "variable-sized image plane" means that the size of the image plane is not fixed to a constant value.
In fact, image plane transmitted by a facsimile is not always the same length. Therefore, now required is an editing apparatus capable of adjusting the length of the image data or editing image data flexibly.